


Angel Words

by Little_Octopus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Octopus/pseuds/Little_Octopus
Summary: Castiel is trying to get Dean to speak Enochian, but what is he having Dean say?





	Angel Words

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write dialogue for a class and this is what I turned in. Enjoy!

Angel Words

“Okay, say it again,” Dean said. He leaned forward, as if being closer would help him understand the words.

Castiel allowed a small smirk before he repeated himself. The words were gobbledygook in his mouth, but with his many (many) years of practice, they rolled off his tongue easily . Enochian, the language of angels wasn't really that hard to understand, but he found it rather humorous that Dean was struggling so much.

Dean tried to form the first word, but Castiel had to correct him not even halfway through. “Damn it, Cas, at least let me finish the word.”

“If you can't pronounce the first part, why would I allow you to attempt the whole thing?” Castiel asked, narrowing his blue eyes.

Sam barked a laugh at the other end of the table and Dean shot him a glare before facing Castiel. “Just let me try the whole thing before you correct me.”

Castiel did smirk then. “Are you ready to try again?”

“Fine, say it slower though.” Dean scooched to the edge of his chair. Their knees brushed and Dean had to remind himself that his brother was in the room.

Stressing each syllable, Castiel couldn't help but watch Dean's lips try to form the words while his green eyes scrunched up as he attempted to remember exactly how the syllables were said. Castiel cleared his throat and repeated the first word when Dean messed up again.

“Are you even trying, Dean?” Sam asked, laughing.

“Oh, yeah? Why don't you try it?” Dean snapped at him. “Think you're so smart, doubt you can say it.”

“Want to make that a bet?” Sam closed his laptop and rested his elbows on the table.

“If you can say it on your first try, I'll go get dinner,” Dean said. He already had on his shit-eating grin on, sure he would win.

“Okay, but we're getting what I want too,” Sam said. He tucked his too-long hair behind his ears and focused on Castiel.

“Deal. Cas, tell him the sentence.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at their antics, but said the sentence again. Sam mouthed it softly, then said it louder about as well as Castiel had. Dean's jaw hit the table while Sam grinned triumphantly. “Looks like we're having salads.”

“You've got to be kidding me,” Dean said.

“I want it from that place on the corner of Monroe.” Sam opened his laptop dismissively.

Dean stood and pushed his chair in a tad more aggressive than necessary. “I'll go get your stupid salad, but I'm getting a pizza.”

“I'll come with you,” Castiel said. He stood and tucked his chair in a lot more gently.

“Have fun,” Sam said. Neither Castiel or Dean noticed his knowing look as they walked out of the dimly lit bunker to climb the metal stairs. Close to each other, but not really touching.

It wasn't until the heavy front door was closed and locked behind them that Dean took Castiel's hand. Still not completely used to how humans showed affection, Castiel rearranged their fingers until he felt comfortable, his hand was in the front, like he was going to be leading Dean around. Which seemed fine by him, based on Dean’s gentle smile that replaced his usual tough-guy look. They rode in the elevator to the garage, shoulders pressed together.

“Do you want to continue your lesson?” Castiel asked. He gave Dean a rare smile, who groaned.

“Really? I don't think I can get it. It's too garbled. I feel like I'm chewing putty,” Dean complained.

“You'll never get it if you don't try,” Castiel said.

“I know, but why do I need to learn this sentence? Can't I start with the alphabet or something?” They made their way across the brightly lit garage, passing classic cars, motorcycles, mopeds, and trucks, until they came to Dean's baby, the ‘67 black Chevy Impala.

“We could, but that would be too easy,” Castiel said.

Dean bumped his shoulder playfully and opened the passenger door. “Now you're just being mean.”

Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek before sliding onto the bench seat and moving to the middle. Dean closed the door and dropped behind the steering wheel. He draped his arm across Castiel's shoulders as he started up the car.

“I'll allow you to say it incorrectly if I can still understand it,” Castiel said when they were on the road.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I'm never going to get it, why do you keep pushing?”

“Just one more time,” Castiel said.

“Fine. What is it?”

Castiel could not have said the sentence any slower. Dean tried to copy each sound until he was left to say it on his own. He struggled, but when he managed to push the strange words out, Castiel was smiling. “That was awful.”

“Oh, shut up. You're lucky I even could even do that,” Dean said. “What does it mean anyway? I've been trying to say it all day and you never told me the English version.” Dean about drove the car into a ditch when he noticed that Castiel had a light pink dusting across his cheeks. “Okay, now you're freaking me out. What does it say?”

Castiel cleared his throat. “Well, actually,” he pressed his palms into his thighs as he mumbled, “I love you.”

Dean braked so hard the car behind them actually started to honk. Shaking, Dean managed to pull to the side of the road as the car zoomed past them, the driver yelling profanities and throwing up a select finger. “I'm sorry, what?”

Castiel turned in his seat, locking eyes with Dean, he said it again. “I love you. I don't completely understand human emotion yet, but I know that this feeling I have for you is love. I'm still unsure with how it came to be, but it's here and I'd rather not get rid of it.”

“All day you've been saying you love me?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

A grin broke Dean's face and he pulled Castiel into a crippling hug. “I love you, too.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and held on for all he was worth. He would have never thought he would fall (figuratively and literally) for a human, yet here he was. An exiled angel with just enough grace to get by, but he had Dean, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
